1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a voltage stabilizing circuit that requires less circuit area and discharges static electricity.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit that is designed for use with a power supply below 5V may be damaged or destroyed by the introduction and generation of static electricity.
In order to prevent static electricity from being introduced into a semiconductor integrated circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit may have a static electricity protection circuit.
For example, a static electricity protection circuit may place a reverse diode between a pad and a power supply terminal to discharge static electricity. Such a reverse diode is formed by implementing a MOS transistor structure.
However, the MOS transistor type reverse diode is large in size in order to protect from damage due to static electricity. The large reverse diode size prevents an increase in a semiconductor integration density.